Rien n'est jamais facile Tiva forever 2
by evincis
Summary: Fic écrite par deux auteurs : zivadavid83 et evincis. Suite de Tiva forever. Chapitre 6 en ligne. Laissez des reviews avec des idées et des commentaires
1. Chapter 1

Tony était resté 2 semaines à l'hôpital. Ziva était venue le chercher à sa sortie.

Ils avaient d'abord fait un tour au NCIS parce-que pas tout le monde n'avait pas pu venir le voir pendant ces deux semaines et Tony avait avoué à Ziva que tout le monde lui manquait. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, à l'appartement de Tony qui avait insisté pour préparer à dîner à Ziva, qui était toujours embêtée avec son poignet cassé. Pendant que le dîner cuisait, ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé et sirotaient une tequila.

Je ne sais pas si Abby et McGee tiendront leurs langues.

Il faut leur faire confiance.

J'essaierais.

Tony passa un bras autour des épaules de Ziva et celle-ci posa sa tête sur son torse.

Tu crois que Gibbs en pensera quoi ?

En penser quoi? Moi je pense qu'il sait déjà.

Tu crois ?

On parle de Gibbs quand même. Il sait les choses avant qu'elles se passent. Il aime anticiper.

C'est vrai.

Et tu connais la règle numéro 12.

Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue ?

Oui.

Tu penses qu'il va nous tuer ?

Si on montre que ça n'affecte pas notre travail ça devrait aller.

Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te taquinerais toujours autant.

J'espère bien.

Ziva releva la tête et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Tony.

J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps.

Tony avait compris maintenant que Ziva était déjà amoureuse de lui quand il était avec Jeanne, il espérait juste ne pas lui avoir fait trop de mal. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis il l'embrassa. Un baiser qui devint tout de suite plus intense, plus intime. Il la fit s'allonger sur le canapé tout en l'embrassant. Elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise puis juste au moment où elle allait la déboutonner, la sonnerie du four retentit, suivit d'une odeur de brûlé. Tony ne voulait pas se détacher de Ziva.

Tu devrais aller éteindre ton four.

Le dîner a brûlé.

Pas la peine que ton appart' brûle aussi.

C'est vrai.

Tu aurais du me laisser cuisiner.

Hors de question avec ton poignet.

Mais si tu m'avais laissée cuisiner, le dîner ne serait pas brûlé.

D'habitude je cuisine bien.

Je croyais que tu ne mangeais que de la pizza.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Je mange souvent de la pizza mais je cuisine de temps en temps.

Et c'est bon ?

Oui mais je suis distrait là.

Ah bon ? On va voir ça.

Elle commença à l'embrasser mais il rompit le baiser.

Le four.

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres puis se leva précipitamment éteindre le four et sortir le plat. Il revint vers Ziva.

Ca te dit un petit resto ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et mit les mains autour de son cou puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

On pourrait peut être manger plus tard ?

Il lui prit la tête entre les mains et la regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

J'attendais que tu le demandes.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa puis la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il la fit s'allonger doucement sur le lit puis elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Il enleva sa chemise et la regarda quelques secondes, il vit qu'elle admirait son torse musclé. Oui musclé, il avait repris le sport depuis 2 mois. Il défit les boutons de son chemisier et l'embrassa au fur et à mesure, il déposa un baiser à la naissance de ses seins puis il s'attarda quelques instants sur le ventre et remonta pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur les lèvres, langoureusement…


	2. Chapter 2

Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant elle. Il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller, elle était si belle. Un rayon de soleil lui éclairait le visage, il aurait voulu que cet instant dure à tout jamais. Mais sa belle émergea. Elle le regarda en souriant, réprimant un bâillement puis lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Salut toi.

Ça va, ma belle ?

Ça n'a jamais été aussi bien.

Il lui caressa la joue et voulut la serrer dans ses bras. Il grogna quand elle l'en empêcha et qu'elle se leva du lit pour enfiler ses vêtements.

Désolé mais Gibbs se doutera de quelque chose s'il nous voit arriver ensemble.

On arrive souvent ensemble, ça veut ne pas dire qu'on vient dans la même voiture.

Je préfère ne pas courir de risques.

Elle mit ses chaussures et vint à nouveau l'embrasser.

Ne sois pas en retard mon ange.

Mon ange ?

Ça ne te plait pas ? Tu préfères mon gros derrière poilu peut-être ?

Il sourit et passa sa main derrière la nuque de Ziva pour qu'elle se baisse afin qu'il l'embrasse.

Mon ange ça me va parfaitement, ma puce.

Ma puce c'est mignon.

Tu comptes aller chez toi comment ?

Je vais courir.

Quoi ?

Je fais du sport tout les jours.

Ouais mais il y a quand même 10 km.

Ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Tu vas être en retard.

Pas plus de 10 minutes, c'est promis.

Une heure plus tard, QG du NCIS.

Gibbs était arrivé avant tout le monde, pour ne pas changer. McGee arrivait toujours 10 minutes en avance. Tony était arrivé pile à l'heure.

Tony, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Ziva est en retard ?

Non Patron, mais ça ne fait que 9 minutes je suis certains qu'elle va arriver.

55 secondes plus tard, Ziva sortit de l'ascenseur.

Bonjour Gibbs, désolé pour le retard.

Tony s'était levé et passa derrière elle en lui glissant discrètement à l'oreille _Promesse tenue, seulement 9 minutes et 55 secondes de retard. _Il la vit sourire quand elle s'installa à son bureau.

Prenez vos affaires, mission de surveillance à la Maison Blanche.

La maison blanche ?

Oui David, la Maison Blanche! Vous savez là où notre Président habite !

Je sais mais qu'est-ce qu'on a à faire à la mai…

Dépêchez-vous. McGee vous pouvez rester ici.

Oh d'accord patron mais je fais quoi ?

Gibbs se retourna et regarda McGee avec un de ces regards dont il a le secret.

Rentrez chez vous.

Il alla à l'ascenseur, suivi de Tony et Ziva.

On va être la garde rapprochée du Président ?

Pas vraiment. Notre Président reçoit le Président Français aujourd'hui, on couvre l'évènement.

Pourquoi a-t-on besoin de nous ? L'armée ne suffit pas ?

Gibbs se retourna vers Tony et le tapa derrière la tête.

Fais ce qu'on te dit, et arrête de poser des questions.

Bien patron.

Dans une demi-heure ils étaient devant la Maison blanche. Tout le monde attendait les deux Présidents arriver de l'aéroport. Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil sur les environs et dit :

Tony, derrière, Ziva devant.

Et vous ? demanda Ziva.

Le plus près possible des deux président.

Oui patron. dit Tony. Et quand ils entreront ? On fait quoi ?

On reste devant la porte.

On fait comme on avait fait pour escorter le char de l'opération navale il y a deux ans ?

Oui. Je ne veux pas de problèmes.

Ils arrivent, Gibbs. dit Ziva

En position, ordonna Gibbs

La limousine arriva. Le Président Américain sortit, suivi du Président Français. Le président Américain reconnu tout de suite Gibbs, qui lui avait sauvé la vie 4 ans auparavant. Tony le vit lui serrer la main. Il entendit Ziva lui dire :

Tony, pas la peine de chercher à paraître sur les caméras.

Je ne fais rien de la sorte, Ziva. répondit-t-il via son micro.

Non ! Juste un peu, dit-elle

Arrête, dit Tony

Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite tous les deux vous pourrez chercher un nouveau boulot demain.

Ils entendirent la voix de Gibbs.

On se tait, répondirent-ils ensemble.

Tout se passa sans problèmes. La rencontre fut tranquille. Il n'y eu pas d'accidents. Ziva continua à taquiner Tony comme d'habitude, Gibbs à râler. Comme ils étaient venus avec deux voitures de l'agence, ils repartirent avec. Tony et Ziva dans une, et Gibbs dans l'autre.

Plus tard dans la voiture de Tony.

Je suis désolé si j'ai mis tant de temps à réaliser que…

Ziva, le coupant.

Tu n'es pas obligé d'expliquer quoique ce soit Tony.

Si. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du m'attacher à Jeanne mais je m'étais interdit de m'attacher trop à toi.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Si Kate n'était jamais…hum…si ton…heu…si elle était toujours là, tu ne le serais pas. Je ne voulais pas que mon bonheur soit le fruit de sa perte.

Ziva le regardait parler sans l'interrompre. Il conduisait tout en restant comme figé sur la route.

Et puis je me suis rendu compte que si ce jour-là, c'était moi qui m'étais fait tuer, j'aurais voulu qu'elle continue sa vie sans jamais être triste et que si l'homme de sa vie me remplaçait au NCIS, alors elle ne devait pas passer à côté. On s'aimait beaucoup, comme des frères et sœurs, on se chamaillait tout le temps mais je l'adorais. Je sais qu'elle penserait la même chose que moi si elle était à ma place. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps Ziva.

Il arriva au parking du NCIS et gara la voiture. Ziva allait sortir mais il la retint par le bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

Je t'aime.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde mais elle ne dit rien et sortit de la voiture.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques semaines passèrent et une petite routine s'installa dans la vie de Tony et Ziva. Un coup chez l'un, un coup chez l'autre. Ziva avait même libéré un tiroir dans sa commode pour Tony et lui, une étagère entière dans la penderie de son appartement. Ils arrivaient 10 minutes en retard au boulot chacun leur tour et veillaient à ne pas montrer trop de signes d'affections et d'amour devant le reste de l'équipe. Ziva était heureuse, elle aimait Tony plus que tout, il lui disait souvent qu'il l'aimait, elle espérait que ça durerait mais… quelque chose d'inattendu, qu'elle ne voulait pas qui arrive, arriva. Alors que Tony, McGee et Gibbs étaient partis tous les trois à la recherche d'un criminel, elle travaillait sur l'ordinateur à essayer de tirer quelque chose d'une liste de numéro de téléphones et d'adresses. Gibbs avait insisté pour qu'elle reste, il avait dit que trois agents suffiraient, mais elle avait tout de même pesté, c'était McGee qui restait au bureau quand il n'y avait besoin que de trois agents. Elle pianotait tranquillement sur son clavier quand elle entendit pour la énième fois de l'heure, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Elle leva la tête seulement quand elle vit une personne à l'entrée de l'open space. Elle la reconnut immédiatement, elle ne l'avait vu que sur des photos, mais son visage était gravé en elle. Elle la fixa. La jeune femme s'avança vers elle.

Excusez-moi, je cherche Anthony Dinar…euh Dinozzo.

Il vous a cherché lui aussi, répondit-elle froidement.

Pardon mais…

Je sais qui vous êtes, Mademoiselle Benoit. Tony a souffert à cause de vous, il ne veut plus vous voir.

Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je crois que vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé alors ne me jugez pas.

Ziva se leva brusquement et alla se poster devant Jeanne.

Je connais toute l'histoire. Vous êtes la fille de la Grenouille, un dangereux trafiquant d'armes qui a disparu de la surface de la planète. Tony était en mission, il ne s'est attaché à vous que par pitié.

Ziva était tellement prise par ce qu'elle disait qu'elle n'entendit pas l'ascenseur arriver et ne vit pas Tony en sortir. Il avait entendu la dernière phrase de Ziva. Il était surpris de voir Jeanne. Jeanne se retourna et vit Tony. Elle s'avança vers lui mais Tony ne la regarda pas. Il fixait Ziva, il voyait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux. Il détourna les yeux quand Jeanne arriva devant lui.

Bonjour Tony.

Bonjour Jeanne.

Ziva partit rapidement, visiblement énervée, vers les toilettes. Tony la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus.

Il faut qu'on parle.

Pas ici, dit-il. Suis-moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un café.

Pourquoi tu es revenue ?

Je voulais te revoir, j'ai fais une erreur.

Tu m'as demandé de choisir, c'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai brûlé ta lettre.

Je ne t'ai pas oublié Tony.

Ça fait trop longtemps Jeanne, dit-il en la coupant, beaucoup trop longtemps. Tu n'aurais pas du revenir.

Il se leva et commença à partir quand elle dit :

C'est cette femme n'est-ce-pas ? Tu travailles avec elle ? C'est pour elle que tu as décidé de rester ?

Ma vie ne te regarde plus Jeanne. Je suis désolé. Au revoir.

Il partit et Jeanne comprit que rien ne pourrait le faire revenir.

Plus tard, Tony remonta au bureau. Il n'adressa pas un seul regard à Ziva quand il s'assit à son bureau. Il était en colère contre elle pour ce qu'elle avait dit, elle l'était visiblement contre lui pour être parti parler à Jeanne. Le soir elle l'attendit pourtant chez elle, comme ils l'avaient prévu, mais il ne vint pas. Elle lui téléphona mais il ne répondit pas. Elle décida d'aller chez lui et là, elle commença vraiment à s'inquiéter puisqu'il n'y était pas. Elle fût soulagée quand elle arriva au bureau le lendemain et qu'elle le vit assis dans l'open space. Il était seul, Gibbs devait être allé chercher un café. Elle posa son sac et se retourna vers lui.

Putain Tony ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu chez moi hier ? Tu étais où ?

Chez moi.

Non, j'y suis allée.

Il ne la regardait pas et faisait semblant de travailler en lisant un papier. Elle lui arracha des mains.

Tu étais avec elle ?

Pourquoi tu lui as dit que j'avais eu pitié d'elle ? C'est totalement faux, j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Etais ? Tu es sûr que c'est fini ? On ne dirait pas. Et moi qui pensais que notre couple valait plus que ça. Je ne comptais pas autant pour toi visiblement.

Elle se retourna et allait repartir quand il se leva et l'attrapa par le bras en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Ziva, s'il te plait.

Non, Tony.

Elle se dégagea violemment et aucun des deux ne put ajouter quelque chose car Gibbs venait d'arriver et avait

assisté à la scène. Il s'avança et s'arrêta entre eux.

Un problème ?

Aucun patron.

Tout va très bien, Gibbs, dit-elle avant de se retourner et partir.

Tony alla s'asseoir et Gibbs vint se poster devant son bureau.

Tu dois me dire quelque chose, DiNozzo ?

Rien patron.

Alors va la chercher et ramène la ici.

Patron je…

C'est un ordre.

Tony courut jusqu'aux toilettes et toqua à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il savait que Ziva était là. Finalement il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Ziva ?

Sors d'ici, Tony, ce sont les toilettes des filles, répondit Ziva. Elle était assise sur le sol, adossée au mur.

Toi, tu ne te gênes pas quand tu rentres dans les toilettes des mecs.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes blagues.

Comme tu veux, dit le jeune italien et s'assit à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

En plus tu me poses la question ? répondit Ziva froidement.

J'aimerais savoir.

Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu vas lui parler ? demanda-t-elle

A qui ? demanda Tony

JEANNE.

Ah, elle, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Aujourd'hui tu ne poses que des questions stupides.

Ziva se leva et se mit à parler de plus en plus fort.

Tu as failli mourir à cause d'elle. Elle a brisé ton cœur et tu me reproches de le lui avoir rappelé.

Ziva, je t'ai seulement dit que ce n'était pas de la pitié que je ressentais pour elle. Je l'aimais vraiment.

Oh ça me console vraiment, dit Ziva d'un ton moqueur, plein d'ironie.

Ziva, pourquoi ressasser les mauvais souvenirs? Jeanne n'est plus rien pour moi. Un mauvais souvenir que je veux oublier.

Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi es-tu allé avec elle hier ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu hier soir ? Je croyais que c'était fini entre vous.

C'est fini, Ziva. Je ne veux plus jamais de ma vie entendre parler de cette femme. Je t'aime, tu es mon petit ninja.

Vraiment. Jusqu'au jour où je te rappelle ce que Jeanne t'a fait. Tu vas m'en vouloir et tu vas me laisser tomber.

Non, Ziva. Je suis amoureux de toi. J'ai mis trop de temps à le comprendre, je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche. Je ne le supporterais pas.

De quel film elle sort cette phrase? dit-elle en sortant des toilettes.

De mon cœur, dit le jeune homme même s'il savait que Ziva ne l'écoutait plus.

Il sortit des toilettes et alla dans l'espace derrière les escaliers. Il s'assit par terre et se mit à réfléchir. Il venait de faire quelque chose dont il avait peur : gâcher sa relation avec Ziva. Il ne savait pas si elle lui pardonnerait un jour. Jeanne avait tout gâché. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Il l'avait aimée. Puis elle l'avait laissé et il l'avait progressivement oublié. Maintenant il la détestait. Tout d'un coup il sentit une présence à côté. Il se retourna pour y voir Gibbs.

Où est Ziva ? demanda Gibbs

Je ne sais pas, répondit Tony froidement. On pouvait deviner qu'il ne voulait pas parler.

Tu veux parler ? demanda Gibbs

Il n'y a plus rien à dire. dit Tony

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

_Où est Ziva ? demanda Gibbs_

_Je ne sais pas, répondit Tony froidement. On pouvait deviner qu'il ne voulait pas parler._

_Tu veux parler ? demanda Gibbs_

_Il n'y a plus rien à dire, dit Tony_

Il y a toujours quelque chose à dire, lui dit Gibbs

Tu n'as pas un rapport à écrire, patron ? demanda Tony

Il ne va pas s'enfuir, Tony. Gibbs le regardait avec compassion. Dis moi : qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que j'ai gâché ma vie ?

Chaque problème a une solution.

Pas celui-là.

Dis-moi. Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec la visite de Jeanne ?

Oui. Et non. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du y aller… Tony bafouillait.

Aller où ?

Avec Jeanne.

Tony, Gibbs l'arrêta. Raconte-moi tout. Dès le début.

Ziva et moi sommes ensemble. Enfin jusqu'à présent. Si elle ne me laisse pas tomber après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas, Gibbs sourit

Tu sais ?

Bien sûr.

C'est tout ce que tu vas dire ? Tu ne vas pas m'engueuler pour la règle numéro douze ?

Ca va changer quelque chose ?

Je ne sais pas.

Continue, l'encouragea le marine.

Comme je disais, avec Ziva on est ensemble. On se voit chez elle ou chez moi. On voulait garder ça secret. Hier, pendant qu'on amenait le suspect, Jeanne est venue. Je les ai entendues parler. Ziva lui a dit que j'étais avec elle seulement par pitié. Après Jeanne m'a demandé d'aller avec elle. On est allé boire un café.

Elle voulait revenir ? demanda Gibbs

Oui. Je lui ai dis que c'était fini entre nous et que j'aimais Ziva. Le soir, je devais aller chez Ziva mais je n'y suis pas allé. Ce matin elle m'a accusé de ne pas l'aimer. Elle ne me fait plus confiance, Gibbs.

Est-ce vrai ?

Non ! Jeanne appartient à mon passé. Je lui ai fait du mal. Je ne veux pas faire la même chose à Ziva. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Alors ne le fais pas.

J'ai bien peur que ce soit déjà fait. Elle ne veut plus me voir. Si elle est sûre de ne plus vouloir me voir il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, dit Tony. Il se leva, sortit son insigne et le tendit à Gibbs. Je quitte mon poste. Je partirai quelque part et elle n'entendra plus parler de moi.

Tu ne vas nulle part Tony. Gibbs se leva à son tour et alla frapper Tony sur sa nuque. Ne m'oblige plus à faire ça, Tony ; il lui rendit l'insigne ; ou je vais finir par l'accepter. Assieds-toi sur ton bureau et ne bouges pas.

Où tu vas ?

Parler à quelqu'un.

Ziva ?

Je t'ai demandé de poser des questions, agent DiNozzo ? demanda Gibbs. Celui-ci quitta l'open space à la recherche de son agent de liaison du Mossad.

Gibbs trouva Ziva chez Abby. Les deux discutaient. En voyant Ziva il comprit qu'elle avait pleuré.

Ziva, viens avec moi. Il faut que tu m'aides à vérifier quelque chose.

Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure, Abby. Ziva suivit Gibbs dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier appuya un bouton et l'ascenseur s'arrêta.

Ziva. Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

Tu as parlé avec Tony ?

Oui. Il m'a tout dit, répondit Gibbs.

Je vois, dit Ziva. Alors pourquoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

Ziva, il t'aime, lui dit Gibbs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un nouveau jupon qui lui fasse oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. cria Gibbs.

Qui te la dit ? Ton intuition ?

Oui. Elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut n'est ce pas ?

…

Ziva, je viens de lui parler. Il est complètement anéanti. Il est incapable de travailler.

Gibbs, vous ne pouvez rien changer. Tony ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

Au contraire, Ziva. Il sait très bien ce qu'il veut. Il veut que tu sois heureuse. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Maintenant il est persuadé que tu ne lui feras plus jamais confiance. Il vient de me donner sa démission.

QUOI ? Tu ne l'a pas acceptée j'espère ? cria Ziva.

Non bien sûr.

Merci. Gibbs, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'avais peur. J'avais peur que Tony soit encore amoureux de Jeanne.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Gibbs.

Lui parler je suppose, m'excuser même si selon tes règles c'est un signe de faiblesse. Je ne savais pas que je lui avais fais autant mal. Il n'est pas venu chez moi hier soir. Je croyais qu'il avait choisit Jeanne.

Tout va s'arranger.

Il l'étreignit. Ziva commença tout à coup à respirer difficilement. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les bras de Gibbs. Celui-ci remit en marche l'ascenseur et appuya le bouton de la salle d'autopsie. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il prit la jeune israélienne dans ses bras.

Ducky ! Arrête ce que tu es en train de faire et viens par ici.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe... Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle s'est effondrée dans l'ascenseur.

Tony était assis sur son bureau. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait passé tout ce temps à observer la bague qu'il avait achetée pour Ziva. Gibbs prenait beaucoup trop de temps à parler avec elle. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Tout d'un coup, son téléphone sonna.

Agent DiNozzo.

Tony, descends le plus vite possible dans la salle d'autopsie.

Tu as parlé à Ziva ? Patron ? Gibbs ? Il avait déjà raccroché.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle d'autopsie il vit Ziva allongée sur l'une des tables et blêmit. Ducky et Gibbs était penchés au dessus d'elle.

Ce n'est rien Tony, dit Ducky.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle s'est effondrée dans l'ascenseur, expliqua Gibbs.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Gibbs ?

Anthony, tu devrais te calmer. Mais où est cette ambulance, bon sang.

Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'une ambulance, Ducky.

Je préférerais que des spécialistes l'examinent.

Mais tu sais ce qu'elle a ? N'est-ce pas, Ducky ?

Oui, Anthony, je sais, commença à expliquer Ducky. Dans sa condition il était dangereux de stresser aussi fort.

Sa condition, Ducky ? demanda Gibbs.

Oui, Jethro, elle est enceinte.

Tony ne savait pas quoi dire. Il blêmit encore plus et aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Ziva reprit conscience. Elle vit Ducky, puis Gibbs et enfin Tony. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

Tony…

Ne te fatigue pas, princesse.

Je suis désolée.

Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tout est ma faute.

Tony…

Ne te fatigue pas. Tout ira bien. L'ambulance arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Trois mois plus tard

Ca va, Tony ? demanda Ziva. Tony était en train de faire les cent pas devant le cabinet du médecin depuis une quinzaine de minutes.

Oui. Je suis juste un peu nerveux. C'est la première échographie.

Et ?

Ben … je ne suis pas encore habitué à l'idée d'être un père.

Si tu crois je me sens prête d'être un maman, tu as tord. Mais on est ensemble, c'est ce qui compte.

Tu as raison, comme toujours. Comment ça se fait que tu as toujours raison ?

Tu oublies la règle 29 : les femmes enceintes ont toujours raison.

Tu as encore raison.

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Le docteur sortit et appela le nom de Ziva. Ils entrèrent. Ziva s'allongea sur un lit. Le docteur approcha un appareil et mit un gel sur le ventre de Ziva. Tony serra sa main. Tout d'un coup une image apparut sur l'écran. On ne voyait rien, ou plutôt Tony et Ziva ne distinguèrent rien. _Si j'avais été plus attentif au lycée j'aurais certainement pu distinguer quelque chose. On a du le voir, c'est sûr. Je crois que j'étais occupé à chercher une petite amie._ pensa Tony.

Voici votre bébé, dit docteur. On ne voit qu'un point mais il est clair et net.

Je ne vois pas très bien, dit Ziva.

Je vais essayer de le prendre sur un autre angle et vous pourrez mieux voir. Attendez…

Il y a un problème, docteur ? demanda Tony, l'air inquiet.

Non. Enfin je n'appellerais pas ceci un problème.

Ceci, docteur ? demanda Ziva. Elle aussi commençait à s'inquiéter.

Mrs David, je dois vous dire que vous et votre fiancé aurez des jumeaux.

Quoi ? Tony allait presque tomber par terre. Des jumeaux ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a deux là dedans ?

Oui, Monsieur DiNozzo.

Tu te rends compte, Tony ? Des jumeaux. C'est merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Ziva.

Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que…. C'est un grand pas pour moi d'avoir un enfant, n'en parlons pas de deux.

Mais tu y arriveras, mon derrière tout poilu, dit Ziva.

Le docteur les regarda avec une expression du genre : je ne veux rien savoir.

Vous voulez connaître le sexe des jumeaux ? demanda-il.

Pourquoi pas ? répondit Ziva après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son fiancé.

Eh bien, vous aurez deux garçons. répondit le docteur.

Ils étaient de retour au NCIS. Ziva s'occupait de la paperasse. Tony avait insisté à ce qu'elle ne sorte plus sur le terrain après ce qui s'était passé trois mois auparavant. Pendant son temps libre elle préparait leur mariage qui allait avoir lieu un peu après la naissance des enfants.

Alors ? Ca s'est bien passé chez le docteur ? demanda Abby. Elle n'avait rien à faire jusqu'à ce que les garçons ne soient pas revenus de la scène du crime.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par bien mais selon mes critères ça ne pouvait se passer mieux. répondit Ziva.

Il a dit quoi ? questionna la jeune gothique

Qu'on aura des jumeaux.

C'est vrai ? C'est super. Abby étreignit Ziva tellement fort que cette dernière avait du mal à respirer.

Oui c'est super. dit la jeune israélienne.

Et comment a réagit Tony ?

Il a été étonné.

C'est clair. Il passe de l'irresponsabilité totale à une responsabilité double. dit Abby. Mais c'est sûrement difficile pour toi aussi.

Oui. Jusque là je menait une vie assez solitaire. Là j'ai trois personnes qui y rentrent presque d'un coup. Je me sens bizzarement. Mais je suis heureuse.

Le docteur t'as donné une photo des bébés ? demanda Abby

Oui. Elle doit être dans la voiture. répondit Ziva. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

Pas besoin. Je l'ai trouvée.

Où ça ?

Sur le bureau de Tony à côté de la tienne.

Ziva se leva et alla jusqu'au bureau de son plus que partenaire maintenant. Là elle vit une photo d'eux deux prise le jour de son anniversaire. On voyait la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait. A côté d'elle elle aperçut la photo de l'échographie. Elle sourit : c'était bien le style de Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

**QG du NCIS**

Gibbs, McGee et Tony étaient revenus et finissaient la paperasse pour aujourd'hui.

Ca va, Princesse? demanda Tony.

Parfaitement, répondit Ziva énervée. Pourquoi?

Tu es énervée.

Depuis trois mois, je ne bouge plus de ce bureau, tu t'attendais à ce que je saute de joie peut être?

Ziva, ne t'énerve pas, dit Tony doucement et alla à côté de son bureau. Quand les enfants seront nés tu pourras reprendre le travail, sur le terrain.

Tony, je suis enceinte, pas malade et surtout pas fragile.

Jen'ai jamais dit le contraire et je sais très bien que tu en es capable.

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu ne peux pas être exposée à ce stress. Pas après ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur.

Tu es toujours fâché contre Gibbs?

Un peu. Mais J'ai l'intention de lui pardonner s'il parvient à te garder au bureau.

Il n'y parviendra pas.

Qui ne parviendra pas à quoi, David? dit Gibbs en entrant dans l'open space.

Salut, Patron, dit Tony. J'aimerais te demander un service.

Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

Essaye de garder cette mademoiselle bien tranquille derrière son bureau.

Ok.

Est-ce que maintenant tu peux le lui expliquer? dit Tony avec un sourire

Ziva, tu restes à la maison dès demain. Tu es en congé de maternité. J'ai tout arrangé avec la Directrice.

Quoi? s'écria Ziva. Je vais parfaitement bien, je peux rester derrière le bureau.

Un sourire en coin, Gibbs s'approcha de Tony et lui dit à voix basse.

Voilà qui est fait.

Merci patron.

Ziva et Tony restèrent seul dans l'open space. Tony passa derrière le fauteuil de Ziva qui pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il mit les mains sur ses épaules et commença à la masser. Elle sourit et lui serra une main.

Tu ne t'ennuieras pas quand nos deux petits anges seront nés.

S'ils te ressemblent, ce ne seront pas des anges.

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Je t'aime.

Tout en restant assise, elle passa une main derrière la nuque de Tony et le fit se baisser pour l'embrasser.

Tu as pensé à des prénoms?

Il faut qu'on choisisse tous les deux.

Choisissons alors. Tu penses quoi de Victor?

Oh non, ça me fait penser à la reine d'Angleterre.

Et Jethro?

Tu es sérieuse là?

Non je plaisante. J'aime bien Nathan.

J'adore aussi, ça fait un sur deux déjà.

Un autre prénom par N.

Ok, tu penses quoi de Nicolas?

Pas assez américain.

Oh ben Nick tout court?

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur. Bien que leur relation était connue de tous, Ziva n'aimait pas étaler ses sentiments devant tout le monde, elle fit un rapide baiser et lui glissa à l'oreille:

- Nathan et Nick, c'est parfait.

Tony retourna s'asseoir avec un gros sourire.

On ne va nulle part aujourd'hui patron?

Pas d'assassinats, pas d'enlèvements, pas de vols. C'est une bonne chose, tu crois pas Dinozzo?

Euh…oui. Je vais finir de retaper mon rapport.


End file.
